Bunnies on the Streets
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator=Tim Allen |music=Mark Mothersbaugh |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Darren T. Holmes |studio= |distributor= * DreamWorks Pictures }} |release=November 7, 2003 |time=96 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$43 million |gross=$1.469 million |preceded= |followed= }} Bunnies on the Streets is an American animated adventure comedy film directed by Ted V. Miller (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Barry Fanaro & Karey Kirkpatrick and story by Jill Culton & Chris Miller. The film was produced and distributed by Universal Pictures & DreamWorks Pictures and produced by Ted-LaPai Productions. The film stars Ashton Kutcher, Billy Crystal, Adam Sandler, Eddie Murphy and John Goodman. Mark Mothersbaugh composed the film's score. The film title was theatrically released on November 7, 2003. Bunnies on the Streets won the 2004 Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Spade, and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Finding Nemo. The sequel film called Bunnies vs. the Car Chase is released theatrically on November 7, 2014 in the United States and Canada, which Ted-LaPai Productions is not involved in a sequel films, but to be replaced by Vouch Bouch Pictures. Plot In the beginning, bunnies lives in garden. The bunnies were set the table for their final meeting. Cast * Ashton Kutcher as Simon * Billy Crystal as Sanjay * Adam Sandler as Harry * Eddie Murphy as Joel * John Goodman as Rick * Tim Allen as Joshua Production Development Coming soon! Design Coming soon! Animation The animation was provided by Stick-creative Studios under the leadership of animation director Jill Culton, as the film was animated in-house at the studio's main headquarters in Sacramento. Music The score for the film was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. The film's original soundtrack was released by Geffen Records. The score for the film, composed by Mothersbaugh, was released through Varèse Sarabande on November 4, 2003. Release The film title was theatrically released in the United States, Canada and Mexico on November 7, 2003 by Universal Pictures and worldwide by DreamWorks Pictures. The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "some mild rude humor and brief thematic elements". Home media Bunnies on the Streets was released on VHS and DVD on February 24, 2004 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, with the aspect ratio in Widescreen and Full Screen in separate DVDs. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Ted V. Miller and Michael LaPai. Both releases included a 5-minute short film titled Bunnies Ain't No Box, which takes place after the events of the film. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 500,000 copies and making over $16.9 million. It was later released on Blu-ray in North America on May 24, 2011, and on Blu-ray 3D on February 24, 2015. A second Blu-ray release from Universal for the film was released on June 5, 2012, as a part of Universal's Universal 100th Anniversary releases. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on June 4, 2019. Sequel It was announced that the film will be a sequel film to Bunnies on the Streets. In 2004, the Widescreen Edition DVD of Bunnies on the Streets featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel to Bunnies on the Streets including new character designs and storyboards. In December 3, 2016, the it was announced that the Bunnies on the Streets sequel, now titled Bunnies vs. the Car Chase, which Ted-LaPai Productions is not involved in a sequel films. It was announced that Movie Land Television will be streaming on February 27, 2018. References External links Coming soon! Category:2003 films Category:2003 animated films Category:2003 computer-animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s action films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films directed by Ted V. Miller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films about rabbits and hares Category:Films set in New York City Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Directorial debut films Category:Ted-LaPai Productions films